This invention concerns a multipole electric plug and socket consisting of a plug enclosure and a socket box in which contact elements and mating contact elements connected to electric lines are accommodated in appropriate compartments, and the enclosure can be connected to a pivot hinge device and can be locked with a catch mechanism opposite the pivot hinge device, and box-shaped magazines that have contact element compartments and catch elements that lock with mating catch devices on the walls of the enclosure can be inserted into the plug enclosure and/or the socket box.
Such a plug and socket device is known, e.g., from German Utility Patent No. 8,627,007. A disadvantage of such devices is that the enclosure has subdivided fixed spaces into which only magazines with corresponding dimensions and shape can be inserted, namely from the longitudinal side or from the top or bottom. However, such plug and socket devices are supposed to be available with the same enclosure but with different magazines or with different plug configurations for various purposes, the versatility of the known plug and socket device is relatively limited in this regard. Furthermore, changing the magazine is relatively time consuming and the shape of the enclosure is complicated.